


Stick Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, First Aid, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Sad, Sadstuck, Showers, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are talking after Steve got out of the shower, They want to plan out their life, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Stick Together:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are talking after Steve got out of the shower, They want to plan out their life, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

“Hey, You must feel better, I made breakfast, Despite, The shitty kitchen in the room”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he came out of the bathroom, He just responded in silence.

Then, He walked over to his blond lover, & kissed him passionately, & said, “Thanks, Danno”, & went to change. The Former Seal sat on the bed, & waited for the shorter man to change the bandage on his shoulder. Danny was glad that Steve wasn’t gonna give him any problems.

“Remember, We **_will_** get through this, As long as we stick together”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed the injured shoulder. Steve just let his tears fall trickling down his face, as his Danno was comforting him, after experiencing hell the past couple of months.

“Danno, I love you, Thank you for being here for me, I know that if we stick together, I know that we will have a great future”, Steve said with a smile, as he composed himself. They hugged, & snuggled close together, & just relaxed for awhile.

“We sure will, Super Seal, We sure will”, Danny told him, as he kissed him on the top of his head. The Blond just knew that they will have a great time together, & continued to help each other through the tough times. 

The Couple continued to rest on the bed, til they were ready to start the day off right. Steve ate the wonderful meal, that Danny cooked. Then, They changed into their outfits for the day. It ended up being wonderful time together, & week too.

The End.


End file.
